Stronger
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: Galinda convinces the group to go with her to a local bar. Once there, they are see a hidden side of the green girl that none of them had ever expected. Song fic to the the song "Stronger" By Britney Spears. One-shot


Stronger

_AN: Another one-shot/song-fic. Sorry guys, inspiration hits, and I have to go with it. I hope you like it. Let me know what you all think. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last two one-shots! Your reviews meant the world to me! Thank you so much and big hugs! God Bless you all!_

Avaric, Siefer, and a very hesitant Avaric stood amongst a waterfall of pinks, and frills. Pfannee and ShenShen, shifted uneasily on either side of Avaric, their heads bowed. They were in Galinda and Elphaba's shared dorm room, all patiently waiting for the Pinkified Princess to finish up in the bathroom.

Avaric sighing lazily moved over to the beds. He stopped, and stared at the two beds laid out before him. One was a large queen sized bed. A large, fluffy comforter sparkled back at him, the ends were ruffled with white silk and pearls. White silk pillows crept over the humps of the comforter. A large white teddy bear snuggled next to a pink satin unicorn rested against the pillows.

A medium sized night table butted against the side of the head of the bed, an old, brass colored lantern sat in the far corner, a large pile of Ozmopolitan books in the center. A pink tinted picture frame rested against the Gillikin oil lamp.

Avaric stepped closer. Slowly, his fingers reached for the picture, and grasping it between his fingers, raised it up. A small smile, crested against his lips, as he gazed at the photo, shimmering within.

It was a picture of her and Elphaba, leaning against a tree. Elphaba had her back arched, her head lifted up towards the sky, and a dazzling smile on her lips, showing off her pearl white teeth. Her slender arms were wrapped protectively around a woman decked out in all pink and frills; Galinda.

Galinda leaned against Elphaba, the crown of her head pressed gently against the tip of Elphaba's chin, a wide smile on her pink glossed lips. She was on all fours, her pink frilled dress fell over her body, and the ends barely touched the emerald grass beneath. Her slender fingers pressed into the ground, balancing her.

Avaric couldn't help but chuckle, for he remembered when this photo was taken. He had been walking around Shiz green, looking for something to do, and bored completely out of his gourd. With his hands in his pockets, he swept through the Courtyards, looking for a "pretty young thing" willing to wrestle in the sheets.

He had been concentrating so hard that he had barely heard the sound of roaring giggles, dancing along the edge of the breeze.

"Elphie!"

Startled, Avaric froze. Slowly, he turned, his eyes widened, seeing Galinda writhing against Elphaba, her arms were crossed protectively against her chest, and she was laughing hysterically, struggling to catch her breath.

Elphaba's delicate emerald fingers moved along the sides of Galinda's body, her nails lithely pressing against her porcelain skin, tickling her. A wide grin, spread across her lips, watching her friend thrash against her.

"Do you give in?" asks Elphaba, a mischievous glint, sparkled in her eyes.

"Ne…never! We…we Gillikin…nev…never…surrender!" laughed Galinda, through large gulps of air. She tried, yet failed to keep her voice serious, yet couldn't.

"Then I…the Ambassador of Munchkinland…shall continue my attack until Gillikin yields beneath my power!" declared Elphaba.

Avaric watched, chuckling, as the two friends wrestled beneath the cool shade of the Jupiter Tree's, a fallen book with the pages ruffling in the breeze by Elphaba's side, forgotten.

Avaric easily could figure out what had started _this _tickle fight between the Artichoke, and the bubbly blonde. Elphaba had obviously been trying to read, and Galinda; being Galinda, was pestering the green bean.

"Say it Galinda…say it!" laughs Elphaba.

"Nnn…NEVER!" declared Galinda through her fits of giggles. Tears bubbled against her lashes.

"Give up…not even your feeble powers can withstand my tickling abilities!" laughs Elphaba.

This was the first time ever, Avaric had seen the green bean so at ease, so happy. Her eyes sparkled, and the light from her laughter, reached her eyes, making them shimmer.

Briefly, the smile on his lips faded, remembering that horrendible night, when Galinda had come to him, telling him; or crying/ screaming at him in hysterics, how Fiyero had broken her friend, how she had felt so defeated, so lost, that she was willing to take her own life.

After that night, Elphaba closed herself off she became even more distant than before, a smile, hardly gracing her lips. The light within her eyes had faded, replaced with floods of sadness and pain. Inwardly, it broke Avaric's heart, seeing the green bean so broken before him.

"Alright alright! I give I give!" screams Galinda, though the effect was dinned by her roaring laughter.

A flash and Avaric turned. A boy stood just a little bit away, a camera in hand. He had taken a picture of the two.

Galinda, having noticed, jumped up and ran towards the boy. Said boy, froze. His eyes widened, magnified by his thick framed glasses. His mouth parted, and wobbled, and his body shook. After all, it wasn't every day when Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, approached a boy like him.

"Everest?" asks Galinda softly.

"Y…yes?" asks the boy. Timidly, he raises a trembling finger up, and pressing against the bridge of his glasses, pushes them up.

"Can I have a copy of that photo you took…please?" asks Galinda, flashing the timid boy her best puppy dog eyes.

"A…anything for you…Miss Galinda" stammers the boy.

"Thank you!" squeals Galinda.

Then, Galinda did something, Elphaba, Avaric, nor the boy…Everest was his name? Would have dared dreamed of. Galinda Upland, the most popular girl in all of Shiz, reached out and enveloped the gangly boy in a fierce hug. Giggling, she hopped up and down, before letting go, but not before giving the boy, a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thaaaank you!" sings Galinda, as she whirls around, and skips back to Elphaba, sitting rigid against the tree, her eyes wide, and her lips turned into a small frown.

Avaric chuckled, watching as the boy stood there, frozen to the spot, his emerald eyes shimmered, as he watched Galinda skip back over to the tree. Slowly, his hand rose up to his face. His eyes softened, as he pressed the palm of his hand, against the cheek Galinda had kissed earlier.

A furious blush, spread across his face. Sighing, he turned and walked away, swerving drunkenly as he disappeared over the hill.

That day, Elphaba had been so carefree, so happy, and he had Siefer to thank for that. Ever since Siefer walked into her life, Elphaba, the real Elphaba, slowly started to step out of her shell, the pain shimmering within her eyes was slowly fading away.

Sighing, he gently set the picture down on the table. Turning, the soft smile on his lips quickly turned into a frown, as he stared at the pinkified bed.

Grunting in disgust, he turned and eyed the other bed, Elphaba's bed. Hers was simpler, smaller. The comforter was a beautiful dark, lavender color. The ebony sheets tucked elegantly beneath the comforter. The pillows were the same color as her comforter, and best of all, no stuffed animals.

The night table was the same as Galinda's; a rich, dark ebony color. A small candle dripping with candlewax sat close to the edge nearest the bed. A pair of thin, gold frame glasses tucked against the candle. Several large volumes of books were in the center, and a silver picture frame, sat at the far corner, half hidden in the shadows.

Frowning, Avaric stepped closer. Slowly, he reached for the photo. Bringing it close, his eyes softened, as he stared at the picture pressed between two panes of glass.

A woman with wavy raven hair and deep, dark eyes, stared back at him, a soft smile, crested on her delicate features. She was sitting in a chair, her head turned up toward the photographer. She wore an elegant dress, with long, flowing sleeves, an ebony locked hung around her neck, half disappearing beneath the folds of her bust. Her delicate hands rested placid in her lap, one over the other.

This was Melena, Elphaba's mother, who passed away when she was only four years of age, leaving behind a grieving father, a crippled newborn, and a daughter, who had been shun into the shadows, casted into a lifetime of torment and pain.

His heart ached for Elphaba. He couldn't imagine a life, without his mother. Sure she hounded him for his partying, and his ways with woman, but despite it all, he still loved her tremendously.

Sighing, Avaric slowly sank down on the bed, his eyes never leaving the picture pinched between his fingers. Shadow of tears, brimmed within his eyes.

Elphaba was a beautiful woman, with a strong heart, and a fiery spirit. She was smart, vivacious, and spirited, with a quick tongue, and one hell of a temper. She was sarcastic and acidic when it came to others teasing her. She was fiercely protective, especially to the ones she loved. She could be hard headed and extremely stubborn. One would almost say caustic, yet she was loving, a frightened child of innocence, still trying to find her way in this world. When you first meet her, you're taken back by her bite, yet once she lets you in, she shows a softer side, a side she shows no one else.

She was strong in her convictions, and barely ever backed down. She stood for what was right, and fought tooth and nail to protect those who could not, who couldn't, wouldn't stand up for themselves.

Avaric became lost in the many facets of Elphaba Thropp. She was a jig saw puzzle, impossible to piece together. Sometimes though, you catch a glimmer of hope when a piece or two finally fit together, but then Elphaba will do something that will throw you completely off, forcing you to start all over.

He was knocked from his thoughts, when a soft knock, echoed throughout the silent room. Turning, Avaric watched as Siefer stepped towards the door.

His eyes were wide, hope sparkled within, and his heart beat rampant within his chest. His heart ached, hoping that the emerald beauty would be standing on the other side of the door, a small smile, crested on her lips, and a look of utter shock, on her face, at seeing not only him, but Fiyero, Avaric, and the girls, standing in her dorm room.

His excitement though, shattered instantly when he opened the door, and was met with empty air.

"Down here buddy" came a voice.

Startled, Siefer's eyes dipped to the ground. There, sat Nessa, her hands folded elegantly within the bowl of her lap. Her hair was down, and her hazel eyes stared agitated back at Siefer.

"Sorry Nessie…I thought" starts Siefer. Awkwardly, he raises a hand up to cup the back of his head, his fingers reach out and tangle within his mocha hair.

"My sister to be on the other side? So sorry to disappoint" frowns Nessa.

"I was just hoping that" starts Siefer.

"You know Elphie…when she's really into a project it would take the Unnamed God above to drive her from the Library. She'll be there the rest of the night, until it closes" explains Nessa as she wheels herself in.

Closing the door, Siefer couldn't help but frown in disappointment.

Somehow, Galinda had convinced this odd trio to join her at a Karaoke Bar just down the way from the University. It was a new facility and a popular hangout for the students at Shiz. Here, they could drink as much as they wanted, and belt out songs till their hearts content.

The only reason Siefer agreed was in hopes of spending the time with Elphaba. Course, his hopes were quickly dashed, for once he arrived, Galinda had promptly told him that Elphaba had shut herself up in the Library, studying for an upcoming exam, and probably wouldn't be joining them.

Sighing, he made his way over to the bed. He stopped, and glared at the frills of pink and satin. Shaking his head, he turned and plopped himself down next to Avaric.

"How long do these chicks take to get ready" whines Avaric, as he sets the picture of Melena back down on Elphaba's desk.

"Don't know" shrugs Siefer. Absently he turns and stares at the picture Avaric had set down.

Frowning, he shifted his weight on the bed.

"Who's that?" asks Siefer, pointing to the picture.

Turning, Avaric stared at the picture, before turning to stare back at Siefer.

"That's Melena" replies Avaric softly.

"Melena?" asks Siefer confused, his eyes still staring at the picture.

"Our mother" came a soft, timid response.

Both Avaric and Siefer snap towards the door, where Nessa sits, hands lacing nervously within her lap, her head downcast, and her eyes staring teary-eyed at her lap.

"Your…mother?" asks Siefer gently.

"Yes…Fabala and mine" whispers Nessa softly. Slowly, she lifted her head up to stare back at Siefer.

Siefer, Pfannee, and ShenShen gasp in surprise to see the normally stoic Thropp sister, tremble before them, tears sparkling within her eyes.

"She…she died…giving birth to me" explains Nessa softly.

"Died?" whispers Siefer.

Tearing her gaze away from Siefer, she shifts her gaze to the picture.

"Fabala was only four…when she died…she was so young…to young…to have to experience such a tragedy" continues Nessa.

"How?" asks Siefer softly.

"Father…he…forced our mother to chew on Milk Flowers…so that I won't…I won't" chokes out Nessa.

"Green?" provides Siefer.

Unable to speak, she nods her head. Tears crest over the edges of her eyes, before spilling down her rose tinted cheeks.

Slowly, Siefer rises from the bed, and walks over to a now visibly shaking Nessa. Enveloping her within his arms, he holds her close.

"It's alright…I barely knew her…but Fabala…she's the one who suffered more" explains Nessa, as she wipes away the tears.

"I had no idea" whispers Siefer gently.

"It's not something Fabala likes to tell people…she blames herself you know" replies Nessa, straightening herself against Siefer.

"Blames herself?" gasps Siefer and Fiyero at the same time.

"For Mama's death"

"Why?" asks Siefer slowly.

"If she hadn't been born green…if she hadn't been born at all…then Mama wouldn't have had to eat those disgusting Milk Flowers…and died…I wouldn't have been born crippled" replies Nessa softly.

"It's not her fault…it was the Milk Flowers" breathes Siefer. His heart raced, and ached with each agonizing throb. Fae, blaming herself for her Mother's death?

"That's what I've told her" came a soft, timid voice.

Siefer, Avaric, Fiyero turn to stare at Galinda, standing by the bathroom door, leaning against the wooden frame. Her slender arms wrapped loosely around her waist, and tears shimmering within her eyes.

She wore a soft, pale pink dress; the skirts were layered, and fell around her knees. Matching pink high heel shoes were strapped to her feet. Her curls hung lithely against her shoulders.

"You know Fabala…no matter what you tell her…it won't change her mind…she'll continue to blame herself for Mama's death…no matter what" replies Nessa, giving Galinda a soft smile.

Inwardly, Nessa adored Galinda, for the perky blonde; who had her moments of mild annoyance, became her sister's one and only friend. She was there for her sister, when she couldn't be, and she appreciate that more, than the blonde would ever know.

"Stubborn Elphie" sniffs Galinda, trying yet failing to smile confidently.

"Come on you guys…enough doom and gloom…lets go out and have fun" replies Avaric, wanting desperately to change the atmosphere of the room.

It wasn't that he didn't care; his heart went out to Elphaba, and her pain, but for him, emotions like that, were something he was never good at.

Smiling, Galinda gave her best pose, and flipping her hair, winked back at the boys.

"Let's get this party started!" squeals Galinda.

The trio left the room, only Siefer hung back. Stopping at the door, he slowly turns, and stares at the picture of Melena. A small smile, crests against his lips. Silently, he thanked Melena, for bringing Elphaba into this world.

The strange group made their way through Shiz green, out the door and down the cobblestone streets. Galinda, ShenShen and Pfannee idly chattered about this or that. Things the boys could care less about.

The guys chatted every now and again about a game they had watched, or news regarding the Emerald City, but other than that, they walked on in silence, a few feet away from the clucking hens.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the group reached the bar. Stopping, Siefer gazed up at the lighted sign above him.

"The Drunken Chicken" frowns Siefer.

"It'll be fun" giggles Galinda. Laughing, she leaps towards Siefer. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulls him close against her bouncing body.

"If you say so" grumbles Siefer.

"Oh Si…I know you wanted Elphie to join us. But think of it this way. At least you'll have the experience, and next time, we'll be sure to take Elphie with. Even if it means we literally drag her from the Library by her toes"

Despite himself, Siefer couldn't help but laugh at that image of the perky, bubbly blonde who stood a good two or three feet short of Elphaba, dragging the green girl from the Library, book clutched tight within her emerald fingers.

Wrapping an arm around Galinda, he pulls her close.

"Your right…lets go!"

Entering, the group finds a table close to the stage. The walls were white, but they were illuminated by candles, a thin glass tinted purple set in front of the dancing flame, making the walls glow an eerie purple color. The tables encircled the large stage, a single candle in the center. The table cloths were purple with a matching orchid propped up against the glass.

The group took their seats just as a waitress wattles up to the table. She was young with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"What'll it be loves" asks the waitress.

"A glass of Gillikin rose wine please" squeals Galinda.

"A mug of Mudwater Ale for me" replies Avaric, tipping his finger up, and winking at the waitress. To which, he earned a small, girlish giggle, before said waitress, scribbled his order down.

"Spiced Vinkun Rum for the both of us" orders Siefer, as he gestures towards his brother.

"Rose tea for me" orders Nessa softly.

"Spiced Emerald Vodka for us!" cheers Pfannee and ShenShen at the same time.

Shaking her head, the waitress turned, and walked off towards the bar to put in the groups drinks.

"So, a friend of a friend of a friend told me about this place. Its real high class and so much fun. Local patrons come here, and sing and dance on stage. Sometimes, the audience is asked to come up and participate" giggles Galinda, as she leans against the table.

"Singing and dancing…isn't that a bit…girlish?" asks Avaric, giving them all a disgusted look.

"Not like that you idiot. The people go up and sing songs, local songs…popular ones" answers Pfannee, with an indignant eye roll.

"What's the draw?" asks Fiyero, winking at a blonde, giving him the "look"

Irritated, Siefer slaps his brother against the arm.

"Ow" whines Fiyero.

"Suck it up and quit flirting" growls Siefer. Honestly, his brother was the biggest horn-dog he had ever seen! Even bigger than Avaric! And that was saying a lot!

"The people who come here and sing or perform…are ones who are looking at breaking it into the big time…you know…becoming famous singers and such" replies Galinda giggling.

"Like Madame Firelight?" shrieks ShenShen; a favorite singer of the girls.

"Yip. It's said that even Madame Firelight came here and performed, before being picked up by her agency" giggles Galinda.

"Wow" is all the group can say.

Within a few minutes, the waitress returns, drinks in hand. Smiling, she sets each glass and mug before the group, winking at the boys, before turning and disappearing in the crowd.

Galinda had just grabbed her drink, and was about to press the rim against her lips, when a familiar voice, froze her solid.

"Hey…fancy meeting you here!"

Slowly, Galinda turned, and rolled her eyes at the person standing beside her. It was Boq, dressed in his Shiz uniform, and with that silly red cap. A goofy smirk, pulled at his lips, as he gazed down at Galinda.

"Biq…what are you doing here?" asks Galinda. Turning, she rearranged her features into a soft, unconvincing smile.

"It's Boq" deadpans the Munchkin, before smiling back at the group "and a few of my study friends decided to come here to relax"

"Study friends?" asks Pfannee, making a face at the Munchkin.

"Yeah…Philla…and Manejic…and Lirrstan…we were all studying at the library when we decided to take a break and come down here to relax and enjoy the entertainment" explains Boq.

"You were at the Library!" asks Siefer, his eyes lighting up, hope sparkling within. Maybe, just maybe, this Munchkin boy had seen Elphaba, and convinced her to join them. "Did you see Elphaba?"

"No" frowns Boq.

"Oh" replies Siefer, slumping in his chair.

"The Library is huge Siefer, and you know how Elphie gets" replies Galinda softly.

"Yes" grumbles Siefer. Ozdamnit, he loved that girl but honestly, can't she take a break from her studying!

"The Library was due to close soon. Maybe Elphie will come once the doors are locked" replies Boq, seeing the disappointment on Siefer's face.

"Only _if _the Librarians are able to pull Elphaba out of the stacks of books" grumbles Galinda. She knew better, regardless if the Library closed, Elphaba would remain, sitting in her own little corner, reading, and jotting down notes every now and again.

A few times, the Librarians have had to forcefully pull a book out of Elphaba's hands, before pushing her out the door.

"We'll, I better get back to my friends. Good seeing you guys" waves Boq.

"Bye" calls the group nonchalantly.

A few minutes go by, before the house lights dim; a single spot light shines on the stage. A man, portly and short steps on. He wears a white dress shirt, and a matching vest and coat over it. His pants stretched, the zipper threatening to split open due to the weight. His hair was gray and horribly thin; strangely pieces were oiled and slicked back.

His face was chubby, and his cheeks looked bloated, making his eyes appear smaller; small enough where if you didn't look close enough, you would have missed the silver blue, sparkling back.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the Drunken Chicken. We've got quite the show lined up for you guys tonight"

The crowd claps, before stilling, as the man gestures towards them for silence.

It was at this time, that Galinda noticed the small notecards, pinched between his fat fingers. Slowly, he raised a card up to his face. Squinting, he brings the card within inches of his eyes.

"Alright…our first performer is…the Emerald Goddess…here again to sing a new little ditty for you all. Let's give her a big round of applause!"

Siefer stiffens. Did, did he just say. Slowly he turns to face Galinda. Shrugging, she turns her sights back to the now darkened stage, Siefer, slowly follows suit.

The lights dim, casting everyone in darkness. The curtains draw back dramatically, and a single light from the far back of the stage, shines back at the crowd. A figure of someone, sits in a chair, her back was slightly arched, barely touching the back of the chair. One leg pointed straight, the toes of her shoes barely touching the stage. The other leg was bent. Her right arm was bent, the elbow resting against the person's thigh. Her fingers reached up, and curled around the brim of a hat. The other, rested placid against her other leg. Her head was casted down.

Music filled the room, the vibrations of the bass, rippling across everyone's skin, a hard down beat, and the light behind her flashes, before turning back on, her elegant silhouette casted an eerie shadow over the group.

Siefer's heart jackhammers within his chest, as the woman's head slowly turns to face the crowd, before snapping back. Another hard downbeat and she moves, the hand resting against her leg rises, and snaps in the air, making the spotlight turn back on.

"Ohhh, hey…yeah!" growled the woman.

Siefer and the others stared; the person was female, tall and slender, or so they guessed, for she wore a white male dress shirt, with black buttons that went from the neck, down to the waist, the ends hung over the edge of her loose, black dress pants, hiding her curves. Black suspenders clipped to the edge of the pants and over her shoulders. Her black shoes shined in the light, and on the top of her head, was a black hat, the rim tipped down, covering her eyes. Her black gloved hand reached up, and curled around the rim.

She was stunning. But what caught the attention of the small group of Shiz students, was her skin color. For it was green, green like emeralds, and sparkled in the light.

Slowly, gracefully, the woman tipped her head up, the fingers curled around her hat, slowly slipped away.

"Hush to stop" sings the woman.  
A hard down beat of the bass, her hands reach out and grab onto the top of the chair. Gracefully she spins the chair around and jumps up and spins the chair on its back legs, until the back of the chair is now in front of her. Plopping down, she folds her arms on the top of the chair.

"There's nothing you can do, or say, baby" sings the woman in a husky voice.

Her head snaps up, revealing her face to the group for the first time.

Galinda and the others gasp at the familiar chocolate eyes, staring out at the sea of spectators. It was Elphie, Elphie was here, singing!

"I've had enough" sings Elphaba, as she jumps up from the chair and spins it around her elegantly. The tips of her fingers brush against the top at it spins around her, her eyes lower, intensity sparkling within, as she watches the chair spin and twirl.

Siefer's heart raced, never had he seen this side of Elphaba. It was mysterious, yet entrancing. Her voice was strong, yet soft at the same time, a hidden intensity hidden within the notes.

Her hands grasp the chair, bending her arms, she leans her head against the dark ebony wood. A hard down beat, and she pushes the chair away from her.

"I'm not your property as from today, baby" growls Elphaba.

Fiyero sits frozen as he stares up at Elphaba. His eyes watch, enthralled at the intensity sparkling within her eyes, it froze him, his heart clenched within his chest, and his breathes came hard. She looked so magickal up there.

She lifts her leg, and stomps it down on the stage, her other leg bends behind her, as she points a finger out at the crowd, hidden in darkness.

"You might think that I won't make it on my own…now I'm…"

Another hard beat of the drums and Elphaba grabs the chair and spins it. Spinning with it, she shoves the chair off to the side. She stands tall, her body half turned to the crowd, her hand rises up once again and curls around the rim of the hand, her legs are spread wide, as her other hand points out to the crowd.

"Stronger!"

Galinda and the others watch in amazement, as Elphaba storms up to the front of the stage, her hand still clutches the rim of her hat, the other swings angrily at her side.

"Then yesterday! Now it's nothing but in my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more! I'm stronger!"

Turning, she returns to the chair. Grabbing it, she spins it around her, before plopping herself down once more. Her arms gracefully fold on the top her fingers bend, and rest against the sides.

"That I ever thought that I could be, baby"

Languidly, she leans to the far right her hand reaches out towards the other side of the stage. Her eyes flicker closed as her fingers splay, manipulating the light.

"I used to go with the flow, didn't really care 'bout me"

Snapping back, her hands clutch at the top of the head rest of the chair, and her body stiffens, the same intensity shimmers within her eyes. The palms of her hand hit the back, before she jumps back to her feet. Stomping up to the front of the stage, she reaches an imploring hand out the crowd. The intensity fades, as sadness shimmers within.

"You might think that I can't take it…but you're wrong!" growls Elphaba.

Snapping back, she turns gracefully on her heels, and storms back over to her chair.

"But your wrong!"

Angrily, she grabs a hold of the top of the chair and starts spinning it gracefully between her fingers, making it dance.

"Cause now I'm stronger!" sings Elphaba, as she slams the chair back down in front of her. "Stronger…then yesterday! Now it's nothing but my way!" sings Elphaba.

Her legs bend, as her toes tap against the stage. She bends forward, as she grabs the rim of her hat. She spins, the tails of her dress shirt flying around her.

Snapping back, she reaches a hand out towards the encroaching darkness surrounding her. Her eyes soften, as tears sparkle in her eyes.

"My loneliness ain't killing me no more…I'm stronger!"

The spotlight snaps off, casting Elphaba in partial darkness. Slowly she turns, until all you could see, is a side profile. She bends forward; her fingers reach up and grasp the rim of her hat. Her left leg steps back, as she bends closer to the floor. The sound of her heavy breathing fills the room.

"Come on now! Yeah!" roars Elphaba.

Siefer could feel it, feel the heartache jackhammering within her heart as she screams out her pain into the darkness. He could feel it, and yet there was nothing he could do. After all, she hadn't a clue that neither he, nor the others were even there. She was just singing, singing and dancing out the pain, the torments of her life, of her past.

The light snaps back on, and Elphaba snaps back to face the crowd. The intensity, the anger, bubbled within her eyes as she storms back up to the front.

Pacing the chair, she grabs it and drags it with her to the edge of the stage. Slamming it down, she sits herself down, the back of the chair in front of her.

"Here I go, on my own!" sings Elphaba. Jumping back to her feet, she twirls the chair around her, before slamming it back down on the stage, and sitting back on it, she leans back.

"I don't need nobody, better off alone!" shouts Elphaba.

Snapping upright, she jumps to her feet, and twirls the chair in the other direction, before slamming it back down. This time, she raises her leg up, and bending it, rests her right leg down on top of the chair. Her hands reach out, and grasp at the wooden edges. Seductively, she leans forward. The brim of the hat, casts a dark shadow to fall over her eyes, darkening her appearance.

"Here I go, on my own now!" sings Elphaba.

Pushing off the chair, she arches her back. Her hands reach out to the sides. Her raven hair billows around her, before falling back against her back.

"Here I go, alright, here I go!" sings Elphaba panting heavily.

Siefer could see the sweat, sparkling on her face. She was breathing so hard, and her body trembled with unfurled emotion.

Snapping upright, she stepped back up to the chair, and grabbing it, lifted it up to her chest, before slamming it back down onto the stage. Her fingers curl around the edge as she angrily leans over the chair, as she glares out towards the crowd.

"Stronger than yesterday! Now it's nothing but my way!" sings Elphaba.

Pulling back slowly, she starts to pull away from the chair her delicate fingers lithely brush against the top. Wobbly, she steps back, her eyes still held the same intensity as before.

"My loneliness ain't killing me no more!" sings Elphaba. Her feet spread, as her left hand fists against her side. Angrily, she pounds on her chest, where her broken heart, throbs within the safety of her rib cage.

"I'm stronger!"


End file.
